Ragyo Kiryuin
Ragyō Kiryūin is the main antagonist of the 2013 anime Kill La Kill, and the CEO of the Revocs Corporation, a facade textile company whose true goal was to assist the COVERS in the circulation of Life Fibers worldwide along with Nui Harime and Rei Hōōmaru. She is the most evil character in Kill La Kill ''and all of Hiroyuki Imaishi's works. She was voiced by Romi Park in the Japanese version, and Laura Post in the English dub. Appearance Ragyō's most prominent feature is her resplendent multicolored hair shown under while the rest is a purplish silver color. She also has seven scars on her back that greatly resemble the stars emblazoned in Goku Uniforms. The origin of these scars is unknown, but they are likely a result of her fusion with Life Fibers. Since the number of stars on Goku Uniforms indicates the percentage of Life Fibers in them, this might imply that Ragyo's body is now composed of 70% Life Fibers. Normally, she wears a long ice blue dress with blue high heels, a metal belt and choker, and a large white boa. Personality Ragyō shows her attitude as her morals are questionable. She is quite unsympathetic and ruthless towards her enemies. However, she enjoys domination and control, lusting for power over the world in order to give it to the Life Fibers. She has been shown fondling because she enjoys dominating someone or something. History Raygo discovered the the originator of human soit to dominate humanity. She later married a scientist, Soichiro, to have access to his skills. Ragyo attempted to infuse Life Fibers into her first daughter's DNA, but her body resisted to Life Fibers. Her first daughter experimented on her second child to birth. Ragyo rejected her as a failure. Soichiro vowed to to secretly escape with his second daughter, who had change his name to Isshin Matoi, Soichiro raised his daughter, Ryuko Matoi, and founded the Nudist Beach to combat the Life Fibers. During this time, he created the Kamui Senketsu. At the same time, Ragyo raised Satsuki to be her successor, during which she repeatedly molested her daughter. Using the Life Fibers, she created Nui Harime to be the Grand Couturier of the Revocs Corporation. She then began selling Life Fiber-infused clothing around the world. Ragyo located Isshin Matoi and kill him and steal his latest invention, the Scissor Blade, which Nui succeeded to retrieve one side of the Scissor Blade, with Ryuko gaining possession of the other half. Seeking vengeance for her father's death, Ryuko enrolled at Honnouji Academy, which Satsuki was student council president of. During this time, Ragyo gifted Satsuki with Junketsu, a Kamui. Ragyo later attended the Great Culture and Sport Festival, but this turned out to be part of a ploy to sacrifice those attending to the Life Fibers. Ryuko and Nudist Beach arrived to free those held captive. Ragyo was then betrayed by Satsuki and the Student Council, who sided with Nudist Beach. Satsuki revealed that she had been secretly working against Ragyo from a young age, after her father had revealed Ragyo's true intentions to her. However, Ragyo brainwashed the student body to turn on Satsuki, who managed to overcome them. Satsuki then managed to confront her mother personally. However, despite wearing a Kamui, Satsuki was no match for her mother, who brutally beat her and stripped her of Junketsu. Taking Junketsu for herself, Ragyo then ambushed Ryuko and tore out her heart, revealing that Ryuko was Ragyo's daughter. Nudist Beach rescued Ryuko and brought her to safety while Ragyo unleashed the Life Fibers onto civilization. Ragyo captured Satsuki and kept her caged for a month, molesting her constantly. During this time, she had Nui construct Shinra Koketsu, the ultimate Kamui. She lured Ryuko to Honnouji Academy and captured her, brainwashing her and grafting Junketsu onto her body. After Satsuki escaped and joined Nudist Beach, Ragyo sent Ryuko and Nui to kill them. However, Ryuko's brainwashing was severed, and she separated from Junketsu. The Nudist Beach then prepared for the final battle against Ragyo. Ragyo unleashed the Primordial Life Fiber and engaged her daughters in battle. Eventually, Nudist Beach apparently succeeded in destroying the Primordial Life Fiber. However, Ragyo continued the battle wearing Shinra Koketsu, with the Pirmordial Life Fiber having survived destruction. Upon being injured, Ragyo absorbed Nui and flew out into space, planning to activate the Revocs Communication Satellite and send the signal to cover the planet in Life Fibers. Ryuko pursued her into space and battled her mother, and ultimately managed to destroy the Life Fibers, returning Ragyo to human form. The threat over, Ryuko asked Ragyo to return to Earth. However, Ragyo rejected reconciliation and crushed her heart, commiting suicide. Before vanishing into space, Ragyo warned Ryuko that the Life Fibers would return to Earth. Quotes Trivia *Even though it's been stated that only Ryūko can hear Senketsu but at the end of Episode 23, Ragyō heard Senketsu state some words. *The seven scars on Ragyō's back serve as a homage to Kenshiro's seven star scars from the anime/manga, ''Fist of the North Star. *Ragyo Kiryuin is generally considered one of the worst mothers in all of fiction, due to her physical, mental and sexual abuse of Satsuki and Ryuko. Navigation Category:Complete Monsters Category:Anime Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Sadists Category:Kill la Kill Characters Category:Game Changer Category:Rapist Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Masterminds Category:Mad Scientist Category:Social Darwinist Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant characters Category:Delusional Category:Abusers Category:Evil Light Category:Attractive Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Tyrants Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Characters voiced by Laura Post Category:Hegemony Category:Supremacists Category:Control Freaks Category:Damned Souls Category:Child Abusers Category:Related to Hero Category:Mother of a Hero Category:Pure Evil Category:Perverts Category:White hair Category:Multicolored Hair Category:Incestuous characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Kill La Kill characters Category:Bisexual Category:Fanatics Category:Greedy characters Category:Red eyes Category:Died with Honor